The Ghosts of Darkastle
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: oOoInspired by the Busch Gardens ride. Rated T for a very creepyish roomoOo Give Italian Reporter Feliciano a haunted German castle; mix with some ghosts who live there and an insane prince, and you get the front page story of the year. If he can get out.


****A story inspired by my visit to Busch Gardens – the Legend of Darkastle. The Prince's name was Ludwig, and in the castle he was a troubled person – or at least that's what I remember.**

**Hearing Ludwig's name made me look at the little movie they showed, did I mention that we rode Darkastle at least seven times? One time I even texted EMM on the ride! *Dies happy* enes hur de hey, hope you enjoy. Inspired-from-theme-park!story. Along with creepyandinsaneghost!Ludwig and Italianreporter!Feliciano.**  
_**

"It's said that castle is haunted with the ghost of the troubled prince." Someone leaned over and whispered, "The only people who go in there are show-offs, and they never come back out."

The man who heard the whisper jumped in his seat and covered his head with his arms while his brother sat next to him; pissed, tired, and wanting to go back to the inn for the night.

"Good thing _we_ aren't going _anywhere_ near that place." Lovino glared out the window of the train that chugged its way by the said-haunted castle.

"B-but it'd be nice!" Feliciano said from under Lovino's arm, "We could go in there and get some items and get out!"

"Oh, don't." Someone else said, "You'd be dead before you even saw the front door."

Lovino gave a confirming nod at the younger before saying, "Exactly why we are just going to get a few pictures of this place and _leave_ here."

"What's wrong with Germany, fratello?"

"Potato bastards everywhere you look."

"Rude!"

"It is true!"

"But these people are nice, fratello."

"Not all of them are nice, they're not Italians – and they probably aren't used to people like us in Germany." Lovino held the paper up to cover his and his brother's faces, "They're bastards that would love to kill us."

"But they won't if we show them we're Italian reporters." Feliciano whispered back.

"Still." Lovino sat back up, "Dumbass Antonio always getting the easy jobs... no wonder he's always around me – he wants to brag about it."

Feliciano wanted to say that wasn't it – maybe the fact that Antonio liked Lovino was – but he kept his mouth shut as the castle that was said to be haunted disappeared from view.

* * *

"You're not going to try to buy anything, are you?" Lovino snapped, writing something down on paper before shoving the slip into a bag.

"No." Feliciano stood at the open door, "If I don't get back before midnight, though, call boss – please?"

"I'll call 'im." Lovino mumbled, "And tell him I need another partner. Because my brother got raped in Germany –"

Feliciano grunted before yelling, "They're not like that!" in Italian.

"Whatever." Lovino grumbled, "You better not be heading towards that damn castle."

"I'm not." Feliciano lied before closing the door behind him.

There was something about that castle that called to Feliciano. He felt that there was a story to be told from there – and being a reporter about places that should be visited or taught about in school, he had to get it on paper. The place, from the Italian's memory, was very old – but majestic; like that one English castle he and Lovino came back from with lots of notes.

The train wouldn't stop at the castle, and he doubted that anyone would give him a ride to the place – so Feliciano settled for wandering the streets until the roads became less crowded and olden.

As he walked, his eyes showed his wonder for the castle. Feliciano began to pick up his pace when he felt that he was almost there.

A lone figure stood at the side of the road behind him, shaking his head while muttering, "Poor soul. Gonna get caught in that place and killed." He hummed and fixed his glasses, "I told Vash to make sure that there was a sign up or a fence at the least."

Feliciano kept walking until the path became darker – shaded by trees reaching towards each other with huge leaves. He slowed down, finally taking better sense of his surroundings. "Ve~..." he whispered, "...s-scary!" he walked faster – as if the sooner he got to the castle, the sooner the creepiness would be gone.

The freakishly haunting scenery only got worse – Feliciano found himself running after another twenty minutes of walking, his bag full of reporter supplies bouncing against his leg. The top somehow managed to open, a couple blank papers flew out and his favorite pen followed; landing on the dirt as Feliciano ran on.

Someone picked up the pen and papers before walking along after the Italian.

"Hmm? Walking towards my awesome castle eh? Well, let's see what bruder has to do with you!"

* * *

The bridge, although stone and stable looking, scared Feliciano into a freezing stand still. He breathed heavily at it, imagining him walking across it and it crumbling below his feet.

"M-maybe I should go back home..." Feliciano said aloud to himself.

"But aren't you here to write a story on the castle?"

Feliciano yelled and bolted forward, not even bothering to look behind him as he ran towards the rusted gates in front of the castle. He pushed them open with no problem before stopping and looking around the courtyard. "Ve~... s-scary..." he said, finally looking behind himself.

No one.

"M-maybe it was just my imagination, Ve~!" Feliciano told himself, getting ready to reach for his writing materials.

The gates closed themselves.

"VE~! W-what the – hey!" Feliciano ran back to them, attempting to pull them back open – pushing against them, ramming into them. They wouldn't budge. The thought of climbing them and taking notes from afar came to Feliciano's mind, but whenever he grabbed the metal to start climbing, he let it go in pain. Looking closer, he saw that the metal had sharp points of rust sticking out – now covered in fresh Italian blood.

"Damn it..." Feliciano turned his back to the gates, looking at the walls, "...now what?"

"You go inside and write that story?"

Again, Feliciano bolted forward; eyes on the doors at the front of the castle.

He shoved them open before running a good distance inside before stopping again.

Feliciano sighed, "That was scary, Ve~..."

The doors slammed themselves shut.

Feliciano screamed and jumped around, starting to plead for his life before realizing there wasn't anyone else in the castle.

Just him.

"Ve~! This castle _is_ haunted!" Feliciano grabbed at his bag, pulling out a paper and blindly groping inside the bag for a pen while walking over to the wall to write on. When he realized he had no pen. "Damn it." He hissed, "Left it at the Inn!" he stomped.

Then he heard something drop from across the room. He turned towards the sound and saw in the light that the window provided – his pen.

"Ve~!" he lunged for it, ignoring any thoughts that it could be bait to snatch him back into the shadows. Once in reach, Feliciano grabbed his pen up and went to the wall to write; someone groping after him.

"Walking here was creepy, inside the courtyard the gates closed themselves and I couldn't get out, once inside the castle the doors closed by themselves..." he bit the tip of his writing utensil before adding "...kept hearing someone talk."

He opened his bag and rested the items inside of it, "Now, to explore..." he made his way up the stairs at the end of the room. They split into two ways at the top; our Italian looked both ways before choosing to go right – because it just felt right.

At the end of the hallway he walked down, Feliciano saw a door similar to the one at the front. "Ve~? Looks interesting..." he pushed against the wood and looked into the room.

It held a throne, Feliciano gaped at it while pulling his paper back out. "Mama Mia..." he breathed, writing down details of the room. "Looks clean, has a fancy throne, looks really nice to have..."'

He heard clattering on his left, jumping and turning towards it. What looked to be something sitting on the wall was now on the floor.

"Ve~?" Feliciano walked over, "What's this?" he knelt down and lifted it up to look at. "Wow..." he admired the drawings on the metal, using one hand to write down details onto his knee. Then transferred over to paper once he realized he wasn't writing on paper.

He looked around the room for a few more minutes, taking notes on interesting things before he opened another door to what looked like a writing room. Feliciano entered, "Wow. Reminds me of Grandpa's back at home..." he was taking notes again.

The door slammed shut, Feliciano howled in fear and jumped once again.

"What are you doing here?" the curtains covering the windows to the room flew open to reveal a figure standing there – outlined by the light of the full moon.

"I was... going to write a newspaper article on this place... you live here?" Feliciano asked.

The man turned around, looking very aristocratic but scared; also not really there. "You shouldn't be here. Get back outside, before it's to late, quickly." He walked towards Feliciano.

"W-why?"

"Because. If Ludwig learns you're here, it's a wonder how you'll survive!" the man said. "Hurry!"

Feliciano listened to the man, running back out into the throne room, down the stairs in the entry area, and out the doors into the courtyard.

The gates were open.

As Feliciano ran by them, he heard them slam shut behind him, followed by a loud "_**RODERICH!**_"

"Faster, faster, run faster!" The man Feliciano had his warning from was next to him, "Don't come back, please! It'll save you from dying like the rest of us!"

"What?" Feliciano stopped, the aristocrat doing the same.

"Prince Ludwig, he was insane! He still haunts that castle today; and kills anyone he finds in any room he just so happens to be in." the man replied, "I, poor old Roderich, had to be killed in the ballroom with my dearest Elizaveta." He blinked before realizing that he was bringing up a memory, "Oh, sorry."

Feliciano found himself writing this down. "Anyone else?"

"Gilbert, Ludwig's brother; killed by the man whenever Gilbert was destined for the throne. No one knew it then, but we do now." Roderich looked around, "Are you done?" he heard his name being yelled from the castle again.

"Why?" Feliciano asked.

There was the baying of dogs.

"That's why." Roderich pushed Feliciano forward, "Leave! Don't come back! You'll be dog food if you do!" a loud howl made Feliciano stop getting ready to question, jump, and Roderich disappear in to thin air. Our Italian watched the scene before hearing the howling nearing him, making him forget what he just saw.

He sprinted away.

As Feliciano ran, he thought to himself over and over again, _I talked to a ghost. I talked to a ghost that was killed in that castle._

"Where were you?" Lovino asked as Feliciano burst in.

"I was – I was... talking to the townspeople!" Feliciano lied.

Lovino cocked his head, "You look like you'd just seen a ghost."

_I did._ Feliciano thought, "I'm going to shower now."

The other Italian grunted.

In the privacy of the bathroom, Feliciano slid down the wall and looked at his notes. They were sloppy, but readable. It was experienced in first-hand anyway; it had to be sloppy if someone was inside a said – now proven to be – haunted castle.

There was surely going to be bad dreams tonight.

* * *

The warnings that Feliciano remembered the next morning were ignored. He made up another excuse to leave the room by himself and headed towards the castle.

He bravely crossed the bridge, went through the gates and doors – leaving them wide open and held with rocks to ensure that they stayed that way – and entering the room where he left off from yesterday.

"Ve~. Here we are." Feliciano looked in the boxes around the room, careful not to move anything much and to put it back.

He took more notes, even wrote down what could be seen from the window. That included the train.

Feliciano waved at it absently before walking away from the glass wall, "Now... moving on." He muttered.

The Italian explored the better part of the castle, constantly taking notes and drawing little sketches of interesting objects he found. It was like touring that one town in France, tiring.

"Whew." Feliciano carefully sat himself in a chair, "Hopefully no one will mind if I sit here..."

The curtains from the nearby window flew apart, a woman appearing and facing Feliciano. She gasped and ran over, "What are you doing here? You can't be here! Ludwig will murder you!" she looked around.

Feliciano blinked before asking, "Ludwig?"

"Don't say his name!" The woman spat, "Say it three times and he'll definitely find you!"

"Elizaveta?" Roderich appeared through the wall, seeing Feliciano in the chair. He rushed over, scowl on his face, "What are you doing back? Didn't I tell you to stay away from here?"

"But, it was an interesting place!"

Elizaveta shook her head and held her hands together, "You must go back outside the wall! Ludwig has no power there!"

"What do you mean –?"

"We mean get out and stay out, for your own good." Roderich spat. "_We_ are doing you good by warning you and telling you the worst if you don't get out! You could _die_!"

"Then give me information on this place, on paper." Feliciano leaned back in the chair smugly.

"We can't!" Elizaveta shook her head again, "You must leave _now_ or there will be –"

"Roderich! Elizaveta! Who are you talking to?"

"Gilbert!" Both ghosts looked at each other before grabbing Feliciano's arms and pulling him out of the room, "See what you've done? You made us bring attention to the room!" Roderich hissed as he tightened his grip on Feliciano's arm. "Stay out of here; you'll be glad you did."

"W-why would Ludwig want to kill me?" Feliciano asked.

"Say his name one more time and he'll appear in front of you!" Elizaveta wailed, "He thinks that any live person in here has come to take over his castle!"

_Write that down!_ Feliciano thought as he was thrown into the courtyard.

"Stay out! Stay away!" the two screamed while they heard their names being called from inside.

Feliciano was outside the courtyard whenever they calmed down, "What is his deal?" Elizaveta asked, "I can tell he doesn't want to die..."

"But he's cheating with death by coming here!" Roderich sighed, "I don't want to see Ludwig kill another innocent trespasser..."

"But you're not supposed to help them."

The two turned to see their latest member to the group Vash appear through the wall. "You know what happens when you do."

Elizaveta took a deep breath, "Then feed me to the wolves!"

Vash's eyes widened, "Seriously? You're lucky not to even be a wolf!"

"Or stuck forever in a painting." Roderich mused.

"So? As crowded as it is here already, I wouldn't mind having a little space to myself." Elizaveta went through the wall into the next room, followed by Vash and Roderich, "Besides. What would Ludwig do with _another_ _Italian_ in the castle?"

The males stopped and looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Vash asked.

"He's got almost an entire collection of people from all over Europe. He's already gotten ahold of an Italian – so what would he do with another? Make that poor child a wolf or wolf food?" Elizaveta crossed her arms, thinking about the Italian boy that wandered into the castle just as Ludwig was in the main hall.

* * *

"Hey West! There's this Italian Reporter guy snooping around m-your castle!"

"Really? Who?"

"Feliciano. I managed to scare him into the castle yesterday. Y'know, he'd be nice to add to the collection."

"Hmm, sounds like he would, bruder."

"By the way... Roderich helped him escape yesterday."

"He did?"

"Ja!"

"Bring him here then..."

* * *

Feliciano got to the end of the road before he turned back. There was something else in that castle he wanted to get to...

Not Ludwig.

The Italian felt that there was a whole other section of the castle he still needed to see and write about – and he wasn't going to stay out until he felt he had it all.

He made his way slowly under the creepy trees to the bridge again, stopping. Feliciano felt that he really should leave something behind...

The bag was tossed carelessly to the side as he strode back into the courtyard, sun setting in the distance.

* * *

No track of time, and when Feliciano found another window; the moon was up.

The Italian sat down in another chair before sighing, "Man, this is a huge place... I'm almost done looking though!"

"Good."

Feliciano jumped and looked at the man standing near him, "Because you aren't supposed to be here. What number does this make it, three?"

"W-who are you?"

"Vash. In case of your wondering, came in here looking for my sister." Vash strolled to the other side of the chair, "And you-know-who killed me."

"Lu-" Feliciano started before Vash slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it! It'll be your third time and he'll find you! You think I'm kidding? Let me tell you what he's done to anyone who's set foot in this castle!"

Feliciano shook his head, "D-don't tell me!"

"Then get out." Vash floated over to the window, looking outside before shutting the curtain, "And stay out. You-know-who doesn't like humans here. I think you know why."

Feliciano nodded.

"Then. Get. Out." Vash growled.

Feliciano jumped up and jogged out of the room, into another, and another, and another...

"Hey! Are you that Italian guy?" someone called from behind.

"Ohau! Um, yes I am."

The boy walked in front of Feliciano, "A-are you a reporter?"

"Yes I am." Feliciano now wished he had his messenger bag.

"I'm from Italy too. That man killed me when I first set foot in here." The boy blinked, "Are you on your way out?"

"Ve~." Feliciano replied.

"Follow me. Keep close and don't say his name."

"Right!" Feliciano whispered.

"By the way, I'm Seborga." The boy said, "Incase you wanna write about me."

"I'm Feliciano!" was the response, "And I'll write about you! I will! I'll write about you, Elizaveta, Roderich, Vash, and Lud-"

The boy stopped, making Feliciano stop with him while walking into a wall, "-WIG!"

Seborga froze and turned around, "You didn't..."

Feliciano took a second to think before he covered his mouth, "Uh oh..."

Then there was the darkest laughter that Feliciano had ever heard in his life, echoing through the halls.

"_**DAMN FUCK IT RUN!**_" Vash yelled, him and Seborga grabbing Feliciano by the arm and dragging him through the castle, "What did we say about saying his name?"

"I –I forgot!" Feliciano stuttered.

"Well now you're dead!" Elizaveta appeared, "If you get out this is your last –"

"_**WHO DARES TRY TO LEAVE DARKASTLE?**_" The ghosts disappeared and left Feliciano on the floor; all alone in the dark.

The Italian cowered under his arms before looking up.

Silence.

Feliciano stood up on shaking limbs, "S-someone, there...?"

Curtains covering a nearby window flew upward like Feliciano had seen before – letting the full moon light shine in. Feliciano cowered against a wall, shaking and praying that he'd get out alive.

_I should've listened, I should've stayed away!_ He thought.

There was nothing for a while.

Our character thought it was safe to move, probably get out. He stepped away from the wall and began to run down the hallway whenever that laughter returned.

"Ve~?" Feliciano looked around, when he faced forward again he was pushed into a chair; strapped, gagged, and not able to move as a man walked up towards him – Vash, Elizaveta, and Seborga at his side.

"Well, well, well..." the man said, German accent thick, "What do we have here? A reporter from Italy? No wonder you're snooping!" he laughed, the others running into the neighboring wall to hide.

Feliciano yelled into the gag and thrashed his head around while the man leaned in, "You want to learn more about this castle? Let's have a tour, shall we!" the man laughed again as Feliciano was pushed forward in the chair by another ghost – feeble and shy looking.

"Ludwig, can we let him go? Just this once?" Elizaveta begged.

"Silence!" Ludwig slapped the woman with his hand, "He wants to see the castle..." he turned to Feliciano, "...I'll show him _my_ castle!" he laughed as he threw a huge cloth over the Italian.

Feliciano yelled in terror, closing his eyes and struggling against the chair's restraints.

"Here are my good friends!" The cloth was pulled away, Feliciano saw the paintings in the hall moving and what he thought was empty collections of armor moving around. One of them fired an arrow at Feliciano, missing his head by inches, making him scream into the gag. Others followed while Ludwig said, "Now, now, they play _real nice!_" He laughed as a helmet was thrown at Feliciano – stopping right before him and screaming; getting a gagged scream in return.

Ludwig pushed Feliciano into another room, which looked to be the ballroom. The reporter saw ghosts dancing around miserably, one couple looking at him.

"Look at what you've done, git!" The shorter, messy haired man spat.

"Good luck getting out alive, mon ami." The taller man said.

Ludwig laughed, pushing Feliciano into the next room – "You have such a hunger for information about this castle! Then let's feed you!"

The kitchen was full of more ghosts, three of them standing to the side trembling – and a tall man in a heavy coat grinning manically as he held a dish in his hand. A young woman stood next to him, stabbing the cutting board with a sharp knife that left dents. Feliciano shuddered.

"How hungry are you? Very? Well hows about..." The man lifted the top off the dish as Ludwig screamed at him from the plate, "...bratbrains?"

Feliciano yelled into the gag as Ludwig laughed; pushed into the next room.

He was going down some stairs when he heard, "Ludwig, please! You've scared him enough!"

"Oh, come come Elizaveta! The tour has just started!" The German laughed, Feliciano rolling freely down a ramp backwards at a high speed; screaming as he went.

At the bottom, he was turned to face a library. Something he hadn't seen before. Ludwig floated in front of him, "Now this is my great collection of... great literature..." he chuckled, pushing a bookshelf open like a door "... and other foreign collections!" he laughed as Feliciano was pushed in.

Inside the room were dead, rotting bodies or skeletons hanging on the walls. Each one was hung with the nation's flag above its head.

The one with Italy had a small body, Seborga's.

Feliciano rolled through the room and into the next one – so dark he couldn't see what it was. Ludwig, however, was bright as he sat on top of something and motioned whoever was pushing Feliciano forward, "Come come, it's about time to _heat things up!_" A fire appeared from under Ludwig – a fire place; magnificent.

Feliciano again screamed into the gag as he was pushed forward. _This is it! My death! Cremated in a German castle!_

The fire went out and Ludwig laughed, Feliciano's restraints where gone as he was kicked out of the chair and into the fire place.

Instead of hitting the bottom of it, he fell freely.

Feliciano closed his eyes and covered his face, _Well then, I fell down a fireplace!_

The air was suddenly very cold. Feliciano peeked over his hand.

He was on top of a tower over looking the castle area.

Ludwig laughed from behind, "This is where our tour ends! I've been waiting so long to do this! Push someone off a tower!" the German laughed again before kicking Feliciano over the edge – this time screaming loudly.

Someone grabbed his hand, Feliciano looked down as he dangled and heard, "I won't let you fall!"

"Elizaveta!" Ludwig appeared from a balcony below where Feliciano was hovering. He began to climb up the side of the building.

"Forget it, Ludwig! He's not dying tonight!" Elizaveta screamed before letting go of Feliciano.

"_**HEY!**_" Feliciano looked back up, seeing Ludwig trying to grab Elizaveta before she disappeared – letting him fall as well.

Feliciano fell onto a rotting balcony, Ludwig catching the edge of it. He attempted to crawl up onto it; the side cracked and broke apart – the German prince falling with the stone.

"No, no, no, no!" Feliciano tried to scoot away from the rock in time, only for it to fall out from underneath him and joining Ludwig in a long – deadly plummet.

He braced himself for the landing below, a glass roof with plants underneath it. Feliciano hit the glass soon after Ludwig did and landed in a lush bush. He crawled out, running towards the exit – in his sights – while Ludwig clawed his way out of rose bushes.

"Aster! Blackie!"

Two wolves appeared in front of Feliciano, teeth bared. The Italian skidded to a stop, screaming.

"Dinner time boys!" Ludwig called from the glass house. "Isn't this great? You got an Austrian for lunch and an Italian for dinner!"

One of the wolves jumped forward, only to be bitten on the back leg by the other and fall to the ground in pain.

Other animals appeared at Feliciano's side, all growling, snorting, and baring their teeth.

Feliciano looked around helplessly, _Death by dog mauling... _he thought.

There was a whistle, "Here boys!"

The wolves turned to see Vash and Elizaveta holding slices of meat out to them. After five seconds of Vash whistling, all the animals ran after them. Feliciano thanked the ghosts and ran towards the gate.

Ludwig was right behind, "You can't leave! We haven't even gotten to the best part, _your execution!_"

Feliciano stopped whenever a knife landed on the ground in front of him. He jumped over it before continuing to run to the gate – knifes falling all over and almost hitting him

_Almost there, almost there!_ Feliciano thought.

He was grabbed by the collar and pulled back, knife at his throat and Ludwig looking down maniacally, "Would you like your head cut off in one go or sawed off slowly?" he asked.

Feliciano wailed.

"Neither!" Seborga tackled Ludwig down, freeing Feliciano.

"S-Seborga!"

"Run Feli!" Seborga yelled, "I'll hold him down!" Ludwig punched the child in the back of the head.

Feliciano only stood for a second before continuing his race to the gate – Ludwig quickly catching up.

There was almost enough room for Ludwig to grab Feliciano again.

But our Italian made it through the gates – they shut on Ludwig, making the German bang against them and reach out at Feliciano, cursing.

He was almost away before remembering – his bag. Feliciano doubled back to get it.

Ludwig saw the Italian at the end of the bridge, digging through the bushes. He grinned and started throwing himself against the gates until they broke down – running full speed towards Feliciano.

Said Italian looked up, gaping as Ludwig neared with weapon in hand laughing, "Say goodnight, Feliciano!" he yelled.

There was one thing the German forgot though.

Feliciano braced himself for his death, Ludwig right in front of him when he completely froze mid-step. Unbracing, Feliciano looked at the man's face – frozen.

"Ha! Out of your reach!" Elizaveta cried from the gates.

Right then and there, Ludwig burst into a million icy shards – a lot of them showering Feliciano.

A moment of silence before Feliciano said, "Goodnight."

* * *

11/15/96

_**The Legend of Darkastle, by Feliciano Vargas.**_

_Darkastle is an old castle in Germany, close to where Berlin is. It is said by the locals to be haunted, and I may have some proof about that. _

_First is the detail about a man by the name of Roderich and his wife Elizaveta being murdered in the castle's ballroom. There is proof that this happened, a handkerchief that was owned by Roderich's father – that was supposed to be passed down to the next generation – was found in the ballroom when my brother and I searched the place. When presented to the town, someone said that they had a friend who knew about the handkerchief. When the friend looked at it, the concluded that it was an object of Roderich._

_There are more names of people who have said to have died in there – and I have proof of them all. A man by the name of Vash, for example, and his sister. A boy by the name of Seborga, a young boy named Raivis and his adoptive brothers Toris and Eduard, two men by the name of Francis and Arthur – the list goes on to a Russian named Ivan and his sister Natalia._

_Want more proof? There was a room in the library that had corpses and skeletons on the walls. When taken out for DNA tests, each corpse was matched up with that of an actual person who had gone missing while in Germany._

_The Darkastle also had the corpses of the royal family that lived there – including the brothers Gilbert and Ludwig. Gilbert's skeleton showed that his skull was broken, neck snapped, and ribcage almost shattered to no oblivion. Ludwig's, however, showed he died a natural death. _

_The castle is under renovations, and will be open to the public to tour within the next two years. There has been some recent damage done to a balcony and a house of glass that holds dead, rotted plants._

_For more information, see page 7._

"Good job, bambini!" Grandpa slapped his grandchildren on the back, "You two wrote the most interesting story yet! It's even being published worldwide!"

"Ve~! Aren't you proud fratello!" Feliciano asked.

"Y-yeah! I am!" Lovino stood up, "Finally! Something I can brag about to Antonio! His work only stays in the area! Ours went all around the world!"

Grandpa smiled, "And I'm proud, now, who wants pasta?"

"I do!" Feliciano raised his hand just as the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that, Feliciano?" Lovino asked, following Grandpa into the kitchen.

"Si!" Feliciano bounded to the front door.

"Hello!" he opened the door, "Vargas family!" Feliciano blinked at the man standing there.

He coughed a couple times before saying, "Are you Feliciano Vargas?"

"...si." Feliciano began to shake.

The other man held his hand out, "Ludwig. I read your article on Darkastle."

"Y-you d-d-did?" Feliciano nervously shook Ludwig's hand.

"Ja." Was the reply, "And, I was wondering... would you like to do a documentary on Darkastle?"

Feliciano stood up straighter, "A – documentary?"

"Ja." Ludwig replied in monotone, as if he gave this message everyday. "You are the only one said to have come out alive."

Feliciano laughed, "Well, I guess I have. Although I could've sworn that I saw ghosts in there!"

Ludwig's eyes widened, "You didn't, did you?"

"No. I found bodies, but not ghosts." Feliciano lied and leaned against the door, "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"I saw some paintings in there..." Feliciano swallowed, "...and you look just like what I saw."

Ludwig starting blinking, "Excuse me?"

"You... looked like a person in a painting I saw inside the castle."

Ludwig shrugged, "Well, I guess that means I am a descendant of Prince Ludwig the Insane."

* * *

****Well, there it was. *fails* hope you at least enjoyed it. Crazee Canadia will upload this and go to bed now.****


End file.
